jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Night Jedi Military
The Night Jedi, as well as teaching their ways to Force-sensitive students, also operated a considerable military force for defensive purposes, and to help with their objectives of using their powers for the good of the Universe. =Organisation= The Night Jedi military was divided into two main components, the fleet and the armies. There was no overall commander of the military, but any Patriarch could take command of any portion of the military at any time. Fleet Command Structure Within the fleet, a naval rank structure operated. *Fleet Admiral - commanded the entire fleet *Captain - commanded a capital ship *Lieutenant - Standard grade officer responsible for bridge duties *Sergeant - Commanded any group of crewmen *Crewman - Base rank for all other duties; technicians, defence crews etc Army Command Structure The Night Jedi Armies operated a similar system *General - Overall command of an army unit *Lieutenant - Commanded a group of troops or captained a vehicle *Sergeant - Leader of a squad *Enlisted man - standard rank for troops. The Enlisted man rank applied to men of all trades; technicians, riflemen, snipers, heavy-weapons troops, gunners etc. However, some were hand-picked into the special forces, such as a Night Jedi Fire Team, which would operate it's own rankings. =Composition= Fleet *Corellian Dreadnaught Nightscythe *Victory II-class Star Destroyer Reliant *Dornean Gunship Foehammer II *2 Liberator-class cruisers *Crossbone-class Cruiser Crossbone *Fighter Groups (designations often change, some listed below) **Red Group **Green Group **Blue Group **Yellow Group **Rescue Group **Beta Squadron **Iota Flight *Personal Craft of Night Jedi members **Invisible - Jobie Wan Kenobi **J-type Diplomatic Barge - Rahmus Baktran *Transports **8 Rescue config. Lambda shuttles **28 Transport config. Lamdba Shuttles **9 Gamma-class assault shuttles **15 Warlord dropships **3 YT-1300 freighters Retired / Destroyed *Dornean Gunship Foehammer - Damaged in Night Jedi vs Valerian Conflicts, hull kept on 'Hub' Battlestation *2 unnamed Dornean Gunships *1 Mortus-class Star Dreadnaught - mostly dismantled, remains lost to Endor Gate Black Hole *DP-20 Nocturnus *2 other DP-20s *Fighters; see individual group pages for details *Some military configuration Lamdba-class Shuttles (some converted to unarmed classes, some destroyed) Endor Planetary Defence *'Hub' Battlestation *Citadel defence turrets *Security forces (currently unknown number) Armies Stationed at Endor, at the Endor Citadel and Endor Research Outpost. All currently unspecified number (research and totalling up not yet done) *Infantry *AT-OTs *Flash Speeders *AT-ATs *AT-RTs *Battle Droids *Technicians *AT-STs Behind the Scenes The Night Jedi Military is a faction force, and under the current Natural Laws of the Universe, is comprised of several entities' allowances. Below are listed some of the specifics of where the units come from. Jobie Wan Kenobi's Fleet All of Jobie's fleet allowance are Night Jedi forces, and are described at User:Calmaen_vor_Lalimar/Fleet_Allowance. Jobie Wan Kenobi's Ground Forces All of Jobie's ground allowance are Night Jedi forces, and are described at User:Calmaen_vor_Lalimar/Ground_Forces. Endor Planetary Defence Ground Forces Incomplete...Allowance as follows *20 - Supreme class vehicles-150m+ *300 - Heavy class vehicles-15m+ *600 - Medium class vehicles-10-15m *1,000 - Light class veheicles-0-10m **447 Basilisk war droids *50 NPC Generals *5 up to and including master-equivalent(less powerful than PC). *45 Force Sensitive to Padawan level. *1,000 - Commando Troops **257 ARC troopers *10,000 - Elite Troops **3270 B2 droids *50,000 - Standard Troops Endor Planetary Defence Orbital Defence and Ground-to-Air allowance *Night Jedi 'Hub' Battlestation *Citadel defences **12 Turbolasers **Approx 60 Laser cannons Pryce Fisto's Fleet Category:Military Organizations